


Memories

by Iamprongsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pidge - Freeform, fluffy angst?, i don't know if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Pidge needs to escape from Earth. After ten years of piloting the Green Lion, it seems boring and predictable.





	

Pidge hated being stuck on Earth. At night, she’d leave her small house and climb up onto the roof and watch the stars. They seemed to be mocking her, saying ‘You did your job, you saved the universe, now it’s time to stay on the ground’. She hated it in California, not used to weather or the earth anymore after ten years in space. Ten years hunting for her missing family, getting sucked into a wormhole, exploring space. All that hell, finding Matt and her dad, getting another family, just to be stuck on planet Earth for the rest of her life. She jumped down the ladder and headed into the house, grabbing her duffle and backpack. She picked up her laptop and satellite, stuffing it into the bottom of her bag, and continued to her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and put her favourite clothes in her bag, wrapping them around her prized Altean manuals. Having done that, she turned to her copious bookcase to pick her favourites. She found her old copy of ‘The Defenders’, her favourite childhood book. Filled with space swordfights, mystical planets, and brave Paladins, it was her escape from the world. Little did she know that that would become her life. Eight-year-old Pidge certainly had a sense of humour. She carefully placed it in her backpack, and picked up the framed photos of her family. Her parents stared out at her, happy and carefree on their wedding day, the battered picture of her and Matt on the day of the Kerberos Launch, and the pictures she’d accumulated over the years saving the universe. One was a group photo of the seven of them, another one had her and Hunk the day they got together, and yet another had Keith and Lance and Shiro and Allura hugging. She closed her eyes as the tears fell, marking the photos.

She was thirteen, hugging her brother before he left on the Kerberos mission.   
She was fourteen, coming down the stairs and catching the TV showing the faces of the crew from the Kerberos Mission. “The Galaxy Garrison Mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing,” The TV reporter said, “and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said that the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for Humanity.” They couldn’t be dead, it couldn’t have been ‘pilot error’, she had trusted Shiro to look after them!   
She was fourteen, and had just been caught hacking into Garrison feeds to find the Kerberos Mission. While it was true that the Galaxy Garrison had lost contact with the ship shortly after exiting earth, she saw a huge alien ship abducting her father and brother. Pilot error was just the Garrison lying to stop everyone going into a frenzy.  
“You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error,” She said accusingly. “I saw the video feeds from your probes! There’s no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos!” Iverson was seething.  
“Those feeds are classified!” He roared, grabbing her. “I could have you charged with treason for hacking into them!”  
“Where’s my family?” She was desperate now, thrown into the arms of the guard. “You can’t keep me out! I’ll find the truth! I’ll never stop!”   
She cut her hair, bound her chest, and enrolled in the Garrison under the name of Pidge Gunderson. She took any chance she had, skipped meals and team bonding to hack into the computers and check the probes. She modified her laptop and built her satellite, and discovered the Alien Radio Chatter. And it wasn’t until that night when Shiro crashed onto earth and Keith came to rescue him, that she felt even slightly happy. 

She was fourteen, climbing up the pile of trees to reach her Lion.   
She was twenty-one, marching off her ship and storming into Garrison headquarters, determined to tell the truth and uncover all their secrets. She hadn’t fought evil empires and saved the universe just to be cowed into silence the second she got back to Earth. Matt, Shiro and her Father were behind her, her Father’s hair burned completely white, Matt limping with his leg wound, and Shiro with his new Altean arm. They would prove that the Garrison were corrupt, that her mother was right, and that the Aliens were out there.   
She was twenty-two, going back to her family home with her family. The weather felt strange. She wasn’t used to the sun, the moon, the rain. She unlocked the door, her parents and Matt behind her. A familiar sight greeted her, the kitchen door hanging open like it used to, clean sheets on the beds, and food in the kitchen. Her mother had been busy, cleaning and cooking to welcome her family back home.  
She opened her eyes, and was twenty-four. Her bed was in front of her, with her bags open and waiting. She sniffed, wiped her eyes, and turned to get her paladin suit from under her bed. She was going to do it. She was sick of earth, hated the solitary sun and the uncooperative weather. She longed for space, zooming from moon to moon in Green, exploring uninhabited planets, the uninhibited sense of freedom and excitement she hadn’t felt in three years. She finished packing, taking her helmet from the hook on the kitchen wall, scooping the contents of the pantry into her duffle. She had enough food to last her three weeks, and judging from the last communication she’d had with the rest of the Paladins, the Castle ship was two weeks away. Hunk would appreciate Earth food, anyway.   
She left a note for her parents, and left it on their bedroom door. She explained that she needed a few weeks away from earth, needed to clear her head and explore. She wrote Matt a note and left it in his workshop, knowing that he stayed there when the nightmares came. Tonight was a quiet night, thank god.   
She finished packing and took one last look at her house, standing alone in the middle of a field. She would miss the memories she had made there, but most of them were too sad for her. Unbidden pictures flashed through her mind, Matt building her first bike with her, watching fireworks on the roof, chasing her dog through the meadow.   
She turned away from the house, and made her way to Green’s hiding place. As she entered the Lion, she felt a voice in her head that she hadn’t heard in a while.   
“Let’s go, girl. Time to explore!”  
With a cry, Pidge launched herself into the sky, looped around the moon, and left Earth.


End file.
